


Playing With Fire

by Longitudinalwave



Series: The Flash: Onstage [3]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longitudinalwave/pseuds/Longitudinalwave
Summary: Iris Allen: crusading journalist.
Series: The Flash: Onstage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dillonmania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/gifts), [Swashbuckler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/gifts).



> Hi! Thanks for checking out my story! 
> 
> This story doesn't fit anywhere in any particular continuity; hopefully it's fun regardless.

_**The Flash**_ stars in **: Playing with Fire**

**Dramatis Personae**

**Wally West,** the energetic and cheerful third Flash

 **Iris Allen,** a charismatic reporter, the wife of Barry Allen, and the aunt of Wally

 **Heat Wave,** alias Mick Rory, a dim witted and surprisingly friendly pyromaniac

 **The Pied Piper,** alias Hartley Rathaway, a Robin Hood-esque thief

 **Mirror Master I,** alias Sam Scudder, a melodramatic thief and talented inventor

**Script **

Act I 

_(Iris is onstage, writing. Enter Wally)_

**Wally:** Hi, Aunt Iris! 

**Iris:** _(Looks up from her paper)_ Hi, Wally! What’s up? 

**Wally:** I was just dropping by to see my favorite aunt. 

**Iris:** Well, it’s nice to see you. How’s my favorite nephew? 

**Wally:** Aunt Iris, I’m your only nephew. 

**Iris:** So? Can’t you be both? _(Wally nods)_

 **Wally:** I’m doing great! How are you? 

**Iris:** Wonderful! You see, I’m writing this terrific exposé on corruption in the mayor’s office, and my editor really thinks it could win me an award-maybe even a Pulitzer! 

**Wally:** Wow, Aunt Iris, that’s awesome! The award, I mean, not that there’s corruption in the mayor’s office. I always knew you’d be world-famous someday! 

**Iris:** In speaking of world famous, is there anything new on the superhero front? 

**Wally:** Surprisingly, no. I haven’t heard anything from any of the Rogues for more than a month. It’s kind of nice to have a break, honestly. 

**Iris:** I’m sure Linda and the kids appreciate it, too. 

**Wally:** Yeah, it’s been great! It’s always nice to have more time to spend with them, especially since, with my speed, we’ve been able to tour half of Europe’s museums. 

**Iris:** I never thought of you as a culture buff. 

**Wally:** You don’t know everything about me! I mean, part of my charm comes from my air of exotic mystery! _(Iris laughs)_

 **Iris:** The tour was Linda’s idea. 

**Wally:** _(Sighs)_ Yeah, it was her idea. How did you know? 

**Iris:** Because you’re a terrible liar. Seriously, “my air of exotic mystery”? The only thing remotely mysterious about you is how you thought that that would be a convincing story. 

**Wally:** All right, you’ve got me there. _(Pause)_ But museums are so boring! Nothing ever changes, and everyone moves so slowly! In the time it takes Linda to look at one statue, the kids and I could speed through the museum a hundred times, but we aren’t allowed to! It’s like watching sports, only a thousand times worse! It’s just too slow! 

**Iris:** Everything is too slow for you, Wally.

 **Wally:** I can’t help it! I’m a speedster! 

**Iris:** So are Barry and Jay, and I’ve never heard them complain about museums. I don’t think this is a speedster problem. I think this is a Wally problem. 

**Wally:** Because I’m impatient? 

**Iris:** Well, yes, but also because you got your speed much younger than Jay and Barry did. Your uncle thinks that because of that, your powers had a greater effect on your body and your mind than it did on theirs-and that your kids will probably be even more affected than you are because their powers are natural. 

**Wally:** Oh, joy. I’ll _never_ be able to deal with two mes on steroids for fifteen years! 

**Iris:** Look, if I was able to deal with a ten-year-old you with no powers, you should definitely be able to deal with your kids. You’ll be fine. 

**Wally:** If you say so, Aunt Iris. 

**Iris:** I do. If you can save the world, you can do this. 

**Wally:** I think saving the world is easier.

 **Iris:** So, what are Linda and the kids up to now? 

**Wally:** They’re at the library. Linda’s been taking Jai and Irey to Storytime for about a year now, and they seem to like it. The only complaint I’ve heard is that they enter and leave the library way too quickly, but given their powers, that might be unavoidable, at least for awhile. 

**Iris:** I’m glad your kids like the library. Bart avoids it like everyone in it has the plague. 

**Wally:** Even with all the great comic books there? 

**Iris:** Yes. He just seems to hate books on principle. He says that he has trouble processing words because his eyes move too fast for him to fully comprehend what he’s seeing. Did you ever experience that? 

**Wally:** All the time! It was lucky that I liked to read books before I got my powers, because otherwise I’d probably never have opened a book again. Speedster brains work so much faster than average that if we don’t focus, it’s basically impossible to read anything, and since he was in the Speed Force for such a long time, Bart probably never learned how to focus. If you want him to read more, you’ll have to teach him how to focus first. 

**Iris:** Could I employ your help on that? 

**Wally:** Of course! Who do you think taught my kids how to focus? 

**Iris:** Thanks, Wally. Barry’s been trying to help him, but Barry loves to read, and, like I said, he got his powers in his twenties. His brain chemistry isn’t as altered by his powers as Bart’s brain chemistry is by his. 

**Wally:** Hey, no problem. What else are favorite nephews for? 

**Iris:** In your case? Comedic relief. 

**Wally:** Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all week! 

**Iris:** _(Laughs)_ Never change, Wally. Never change. 

**Wally:** I’m not planning to, Aunt Iris. _(Pause)_ Hey, are you hungry? 

**Iris:** No, but I’d imagine that you are. Do you want to get a mid morning snack? 

**Wally:** Aunt Iris, you read my mind. Let’s go eat! 

_(Exit Both)_

Act II 

_(Pied Piper is onstage, playing an instrument. Enter Mirror Master and Heat Wave)_

**Heat Wave:** _(To Mirror Master)_ See, Scudder? I told you he’d be here! 

**Mirror Master:** _(To Heat Wave)_ How did _you_ manage to find him? Even the Flash can’t find him when he doesn’t want to be found! 

**Heat Wave:** It ain’t really that hard, Sam. Our little buddy over there’s a bleeding heart, so when he ain’t with us and ain’t in jail, he’s almost always on or near Baker Street.

 **Mirror Master:** What does the Piper want with Skid Row? 

**Heat Wave:** Where’s Skid Row? I just told you that this is Baker Street! 

**Mirror Master:** _(Sighs)_ It’s a figure of speech, Mick. “Skid Row” is just a term for a rundown, dirt-poor neighborhood like this one. Why would the Piper come here? 

**Heat Wave:** _Because_ it’s rundown and poor. Don’t you know that Piper gives everything he steals to poor people? 

**Mirror Master:** Well, yeah, I know, but I didn’t think he lived with them. 

**Heat Wave:** He lives with _us_ , don’t he? 

**Mirror Master:** We aren’t poor! 

**Heat Wave:** Scudder, both of us are high school dropouts. Neither of us has ever had a legal job. We almost never get to spend the money we steal ‘cause the Flash busts us before we can. I grew up in a one-story, two-bedroom farmhouse, and you grew up….hey, you grew up _here!_ In what world are we not poor? 

**Mirror Master:** I had a Ferrari….

 **Heat Wave:** That you stole. And that the Flash returned to its original owner after three days.

 **Mirror Master:** Not the point! I’m the most skilled inventor on the planet! I invented solid holograms and teleportation and a weapons system more sophisticated than any army’s! I discovered another dimension, for Pete’s sake! I’m not poor! _(Piper stops playing)_

 **Heat Wave:** You’ve never made money off of none of that, Sam. I know you’re real smart-I’m just saying that neither of us is real _rich._

**Mirror Master:** Okay, maybe not, but I’m not living in the slums. 

**Heat Wave:** Yeah, because prison is _so_ much better. 

**Pied Piper:** The two of you are aware that I can hear you, correct? 

**Mirror Master:** HOW? 

**Pied Piper:** My parents spent 20 million dollars on ‘curing’ my deafness with hearing aids, and they received their money’s worth. My hearing range goes up to 45,000 hertz, about the same as a dog’s, and is generally extremely acute. I hear everything, and even if I did not, you two were not exactly being quiet. _(Pause)_ Why are you looking for me? 

**Mirror Master:** Wait….your parents spent _twenty million_ for _one_ operation? 

**Pied Piper:** My parents have a net worth of 55 billion dollars. They could have spent five times that amount and not even felt it. _(Pause)_ But I digress. What brings you two here? 

**Mirror Master:** You. 

**Pied Piper:** My skills or my companionship? 

**Heat Wave:** Both! 

**Pied Piper:** I trust that one of you has a target in mind, then? 

**Mirror Master:** Of course I do. You see, a certain Ms. Portia Storme, a famous actress and debutante, is coming to Central City to donate some of her jewelry to Central City’s History Museum at 2:30 PM but I think that those jewels would be a lot more useful to us than to any museum. I can get us into the museum, and then you can hypnotize Ms. Storme and the patrons long enough for us to steal the jewels and split. What do you think? 

**Pied Piper:** And if one of the Flashes shows up? 

**Mirror Master:** That’s what Heat Wave’s for. He’ll wait outside the museum and, if the Flash shows up, he’ll distract him long enough for us to make our escape. Once we’ve gotten back to my pad safely, I’ll pick him up via Mirror Realm. 

**Pied Piper:** That sounds like a solid plan. I’m in! 

**Heat Wave:** Great! The more the merrier! 

**Mirror Master:** Okay, now that that’s established, we can shoot the breeze for a bit. How have you been, Piper? 

**Pied Piper:** Physically, I’m as fit as a fiddle. Otherwise….I’m homeless. 

**Mirror Master:** _Again?_ How’d it happen this time? 

**Pied Piper:** Well, I actually bought a little apartment a couple of weeks ago, but then I ran into this couple who were raising their granddaughter because their daughter is addicted to heroin, and their apartment was falling apart, so I gave them mine, and I was going to get another one with money that I swiped from a movie star, but then I met this poor man who was suffering from some sort of mental illness, so I had to pay for him to go to a mental hospital, and then I gave the rest of the money to help pay for the cancer treatment of a young father with four little children. 

**Heat Wave:** I’ve got some money saved up, buddy. Do you want me to give you some? 

**Pied Piper:** No, but thank you. I’m young and quite robust. I’ll be fine. 

**Mirror Master:** Yeah, until you freeze to death.

 **Pied Piper:** It gets that cold here? 

**Mirror Master:** We’re covered in snow for half the winter! Yeah, it gets that cold here! Have you never ended up homeless in the winter? 

**Pied Piper:** Well, no. I was only evicted from the apartment I was renting with the money I took from my parents six months ago. My sporadic homelessness is a recent thing. 

**Mirror Master:** Word of advice, then: don’t give any of the money from this heist away. 

**Pied Piper:** What? Why? 

**Mirror Master:** Because it’s already November, and if you don’t get a place to stay soon, you’re going to be out on the streets in the dead of winter. 

**Pied Piper:** Better me than a child! 

**Mirror Master:** Dude, your hypothetical child is ten times more street savvy than you are. 

**Pied Piper:** And has none of the luxuries I was spoiled with as a child. 

**Mirror Master:** So? They don’t know what they’re missing. I should know. I was one. 

**Pied Piper:** And yet you now deny being poor so vehemently. 

**Mirror Master:** _(Pause, searching for response, but not finding one)_ Fine. Do whatever you want. But don’t blame me when you’re sleeping on the streets in that threadbare jacket in single degree weather! 

**Heat Wave:** _(Trying to change the subject)_ Hey, who wants lunch? After all, it’s never good to rob a museum on an empty stomach. 

**Pied Piper:** Well, now that you’ve mentioned it, I am a little hungry. Where were you thinking that we would go? 

**Heat Wave:** Uh, whatever makes you guys happy, I guess. 

**Mirror Master:** Hmm…. I’ll have to reflect on that. 

**Pied Piper:** I didn’t really have anything in mind, either. 

**Heat Wave:** Okay then. Um….how about that barbeque place that opened a couple weeks ago? 

**Mirror Master:** Sure, why not? 

**Pied Piper:** That works as well as the next place, I suppose. 

**Heat Wave:** All right, then I guess it’s settled. We’re going to eat some barbeque! 

_(Exit all)_

Act III 

_(Wally and Iris are onstage)_

**Wally:** So, do you have anything else planned for today, Aunt Iris? 

**Iris:** Yes, I do. Portia Storme, the famous actress, is donating some of her family heirlooms to Central City’s History Museum at 3 PM, and I found out this morning that Picture News is sending me to cover the story.

 **Wally:** Portia Storme? As in the Portia Storme who starred in _The Superhero who Loved Me_? 

**Iris:** Yes, that Portia Storme. 

**Wally:** Are you allowed to bring a guest? I'm her biggest fan! 

**Iris:** No such luck. I’m attending for business, not pleasure. 

**Wally:** Darn it! I’ve wanted to get her autograph since I was fifteen! 

**Iris:** I wonder what Linda would think of that. 

**Wally:** Aunt Iris! It’s not like that! I just think that she’s a talented actress!

 **Iris:** And the fact that she’s widely considered to be extremely attractive has _nothing_ to do with it, right? 

**Wally:** Aunt _Iris_! 

**Iris:** Don’t worry, Wally, I know you love Linda. I was just teasing you. 

**Wally:** Oh. Okay. Then tell Portia hi for me. 

**Iris:** I will. In fact, I’ll even get her autograph if I can. 

**Wally:** Thanks, Aunt Iris! You’re the best! 

**Iris:** You’re welcome, Wally. _(Pause)_ Oh, and would you mind telling your uncle where I am when he gets off work? I didn’t learn that I was covering the museum story until after he left for work.

 **Wally:** Of course I’ll tell him!

 **Iris:** Good. I don’t want a repeat of the “Flash Marathon” debacle. 

**Wally:** The Flash Marathon debacle? What’s that? 

**Iris:** You don’t remember that time that I was assigned to cover the Flash Marathon of 2010 at the last possible second and Barry didn’t know so he ran halfway around the world looking for me? 

**Wally:** Oh, yeah, I remember that now! He took me out of Calculus to help find you! 

**Iris:** Poor, dear, Barry. He was so embarrassed when he found out that I was fine. 

**Wally:** _He_ was embarrassed? _I_ had to explain to my Calculus teacher that I had cut class to rescue someone who wasn’t in any danger and then I got detention! 

**Iris:** That may have had something to do with the fact that you’d cut class the previous week to get Chinese food from China, Wally. 

**Wally:** What can I say? I was-

 **Iris:** Hungry. I know. _(Wally vanishes and returns with food)_   
**Wally:** Want some authentic fajitas? Or some escargots? 

**Iris:** No, thank you. 

**Wally:** Okay. More for me. _(Eats food)_

 **Iris:** How does Linda keep up with your appetite? 

**Wally:** Oh my gosh! Linda! I told her I’d pick her and the kids up from story time, and I completely forgot about it! I’ve gotta go get them! See you, Aunt Iris! Bye! _(Exit Wally)_

 **Iris:** That’s my nephew. _(Pulls out paper)_ Let’s see. Now, where was I? Oh, right! _(Begins writing)_ “A careful examination of the city’s funds reveals that 20% of the city’s funds have been diverted to an undisclosed project which does not correspond to any known public works project that has been discussed by the city council. Detective Jared Morillo, who headed the investigation, stated that “We’re almost certain that at least one of the elected officials of the city has been misappropriating funds,” but declined to provide further details, so I did some digging of my own and uncovered a document that revealed that four members of the mayor’s cabinet have been funneling tax dollars into their own private accounts, and that one of them, Mr. Franklin Jones, failed to press charges of robbery on the Pied Piper out of fear that his own misdeeds would come under scrutiny.” This article is going to be great! 

Act IV 

_(Enter Pied Piper, Heat Wave, and Mirror Master with a water bottle)_

**Mirror Master:** _(To Heat Wave)_ How did you manage to eat two buckets of that barbeque? My mouth felt like it was on fire after I ate one piece! 

**Heat Wave:** You should try a ghost pepper sometime, buddy. If you thought that was hot, you haven’t seen nothing yet! 

**Mirror Master:** I’ll pass. _(Guzzles water)_ I’ve had enough eye-watering for a year. 

**Pied Piper:** I’m so glad that I ordered the salad. 

**Heat Wave:** You don’t know what you’re missing, little buddy. 

**Pied Piper:** When I was seven years old, I had lunch with the President of India. That meal contained enough spice to put me off strong seasoning forever, so I am quite aware of what I’m missing. 

**Mirror Master:** You’ve been to another country? 

**Pied Piper:** _(Embarrassed)_ Actually, I’ve been to twenty other countries, and to several more than once. My parents wanted to maintain their global connections, so the visits were a necessity. 

**Heat Wave:** _(To Mirror Master)_ His parents are stupid rich, remember? 

**Mirror Master:** _(Enviously)_ Right. _(Pause)_ Well, if this heist goes right, by 5 PM tonight, we’ll be stupid rich too. Let’s get to the museum! Heat Wave, you’ll be alright by yourself? 

**Heat Wave:** Of course I will, buddy. 

**Mirror Master:** In that case, we’re set to go, Piper. It’s time to make some money! 

_(Cut to another room, where Iris is. Pied Piper and Mirror Master enter)_

**Mirror Master:** _(To Pied Piper)_ Where is everybody? 

**Pied Piper:** _(To Mirror Master)_ How should I know? This is your heist! 

**Mirror Master:** _(To Pied Piper)_ Captain Boomerang told me that Storme would be here at 2:30, so where is everybody? 

**Pied Piper:** _(To Mirror Master)_ Wait….you learned about this from _Digger_? 

**Mirror Master:** _(To Pied Piper)_ Yeah. Why? 

**Pied Piper:** _(To Mirror Master; growing increasingly louder)_ Because he’s Digger! If he knew about a potential target and didn’t go after it himself, it could only be because he was drunk! He must have given you the wrong time! 

**Iris:** Who’s there? The museum’s closed to visitors today! _(Gasps) You!_

 **Mirror Master:** _(To Pied Piper)_ Nice going. Now somebody knows we’re here! _(To Iris)_ Hey, Mrs. Allen. Long time no see. 

**Iris:** What are you two doing here?   
**Pied Piper:** Our intent was to steal Ms.Storme’s jewelry, but apparently we had some erroneous information and so we showed up before she did. What are you doing here? 

**Iris:** I’m here to report on the donation of the jewels, and you two are under arrest. 

**Mirror Master:** And you’re going to stop us from escaping how? 

**Iris:** _(Pulls out a gun)_ I’m licensed to carry a firearm, that’s how. 

**Mirror Master:** YOU HAVE A GUN? _(To Piper)_ This would be a good time to do some hypnotizing. 

**Pied Piper:** _(To Mirror Master)_ Before or after she shoots me? _(To Iris)_ All right, we surrender. _(Iris handcuffs them)_

 **Iris:** I’m so glad that Barry let me borrow those in case I ever needed to pull a citizen’s arrest. 

**Mirror Master** _(Aside)_ Beaten by a girl...this is so humiliating….

 **Iris:** Really? That was way easier than I anticipated. 

**Pied Piper:** Well, I didn’t want you to get hurt, Mrs. Allen. I really admire you. Your exposé on the plight of inner city schools was phenomenal! 

**Iris:** _You_ read my articles? 

**Pied Piper:** Of course! Your crusades to better this city are worthy of the highest respect. You are quite as much of a hero as your husband, Mrs. Allen. 

**Iris:** Why does a thief care about the betterment of anything?   
**Pied Piper:** Mrs. Allen, I only steal from those who can afford it, and, quite frankly, who deserve it, and only to give to those who need it. I may operate outside the normal legal parameters, but I only do it because working inside them will get me nowhere. The 1% control the system, so until the system is changed, I have to work outside it if people are going to get real help. 

**Iris:** So why don’t you just help better the system legally instead of breaking the law and getting yourself into trouble? 

**Pied Piper:** Because someone has to help even the score in the interval, and, frankly, because it helps absolve me of my own guilt. I spent the first twenty-two years of my life living in scandalous luxury, without a thought for anyone but myself. My parents paid to cure me of deafness that would have been a permanent disability in anyone else, I had a closetful of clothes I never wore, I owned three cars before I could drive, and I had more toys than I could ever have used. My parents paid my tutors to ensure that I made high grades, and then they bribed my college to make sure that I was on the top of my class. If I’m on the streets and being thrown in jail now, it’s no more than what I deserve.

 **Iris:** Do you mind if I record that? I always thought that there was something fishy about your family’s empire-other than you, I mean.

 **Pied Piper:** You’d better not. My parents would pay through the nose to make sure that that story never got out, so there’d be no point. 

**Mirror Master:** Uh, as much as Pied Piper’s daddy issues fascinate me, would you mind calling the police or the Flash already? 

**Iris:** Oh, right. _(Pulls out phone)_ Hey, Wally, I have some supervillains for you to pick up. _(Pause)_ What, are you surprised? I didn’t become a famous reporter by being timid. _(Pause)_ Yeah, I’m just fine. _(Pause)_ No, no one else was in danger. Mmm-hmm. Uh-huh. _(Pause)_ No, I’m not going to fight supervillains on a regular basis. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time and facing the right morons. _(Pause)_ All right. See you soon. Buh-bye. _(Puts phone away)_ Back to jail for you two. 

**Mirror Master:** I’m _thrilled_ . _(To Piper)_ Let’s pretend this never happened, okay? 

**Pied Piper:** That sounds good to me! 

Act V 

_(Heat Wave is onstage. Enter Wally)_

**Heat Wave:** Hey, Flash! Seeing you really burns me up! _(Shoots fire plume in the air)_

 **Wally:** Heat Wave? 

**Heat Wave:** Yeah, that’s me! I hope you aren’t going to fight me, because that would be-

 **Wally:** Playing with fire. Yeah, I know.   
**Heat Wave:** _(horrified)_ You stole my pun! 

**Wally:** Hey, you know what they say: It takes a thief to catch a thief. 

**Heat Wave:** But you’re not a thief! 

**Wally:** Yeah, I am! I _stole_ your pun! 

**Heat Wave:** _(Laughs)_ Hey, that’s pretty good. You should’ve been a comedian! _(Shoots fire at Wally, who dodges)_

 **Wally:** That’s what my aunt tells me. So, what are you doing here? 

**Heat Wave:** Making stuff burn.

 **Wally:** Well, yeah, I can see that, but I know you can’t be operating alone, because where there’s smoke, there’s fire, and when there’s fire, there’s you, and when there’s you, there’s the other Rogues. What are you guys planning? _(Dodges another blast from Heat Wave)_

 **Heat Wave:** Stay still! _(Misses again)_

 **Wally:** Why, so I can move out of the frying pan and into the fire? No, thanks!

 **Heat Wave:** Hey, stop taking all my puns before I can use them. I don’t have that many!

 **Wally:** Aww, stop being such a hot-head, Heat Wave! 

**Heat Wave:** I bet you think you’re so smart! Well, you won’t feel so smart when Mirror Master and Pied Piper escape with all the loot they stole because I distracted you! 

**Wally:** Oh, so that’s why you’re here. Well, I hate to break it to you, but they’ve already been captured. _(Takes Heat Wave’s gun)_

 **Heat Wave:** They’re captured? I gotta go rescue them! 

**Wally:** Uh, you might find that difficult without this. _(Waves gun)_

 **Heat Wave:** Hey, give that back! 

**Wally:** Nope. Finders keepers. _(Handcuffs Heat Wave, then brings out Pied Piper and Mirror Master)_ Here’s your pals. If it makes you feel any better, you get to go back to jail with them. 

**Heat Wave:** Hi, guys! 

**Mirror Master:** Hey, Mick. I guess you got caught, too?

 **Heat Wave:** Yeah. 

**Mirror Master:** Ugh, I don’t believe this! How did we get defeated _again_? 

**Heat Wave:** Don’t feel too bad, buddy. You know what they say: If at first you don’t succeed, try, try again! We’ll get lucky eventually. 

**Mirror Master:** Shut up and let me mope. 

**Pied Piper:** _(To Wally)_ Tell your aunt to keep up the good work, won’t you?   
**Wally:** Um...sure. And just so you know, my offer still stands: serve your time and then help us help people the right way. 

**Piper:** I’ll...I’ll keep that offer in mind. 

**Wally:** Great! And we’re off! _(Exits with them, re-enters alone. Enter Iris)_ Great work, Aunt Iris! 

**Iris:** Aww, it was nothing...and hey, I’ve got a guaranteed front-page story! _(They high-five)_

 **Wally:** You know what? All that fighting made me hungry! I’m gonna go eat! Love you, Aunt Iris! 

**Iris:** I love you, too! _(Exit Wally)_ Ooh, just wait until I tell Barry I defeated two supervillains!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
